


Labrador muffins

by triskelos



Category: Dance Academy (TV 2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Название: Labrador muffinsФандом: Dance AcademyАвтор: triskelosПерсонажи: Кристиан/СэммиРейтинг: PGСлов: 502Тип: слэш (собственно драббл по канону почти... хм, канонический, потому что односторонний пейринг там и так есть. плюс пара моих домыслов)
Relationships: Sammy Lieberman/Christian Reed
Kudos: 1





	Labrador muffins

Лето на ферме было хорошей идеей, уговаривал себя Кристиан. Но все равно каждое утро вычеркивал в календаре дни, оставшиеся до начала занятий.  
  
С намного большим удовольствием он провел бы лето, обучая Сэмми серфингу. Тот был бы немного неуклюжим, шутил бы по этому поводу, а потом у него бы впервые получилось и он засветился бы радостью. Так, как умел только он. Кристиан отрицал это, но у него всегда начинало горячо тянуть в солнечном сплетении, когда Сэмми улыбался ему – открыто и радостно.  
  
Хотя это было давно. Когда он видел Сэмми в последний раз, тот пытался запихнуть огромную коробку печенья в и без того раздувшуюся сумку. Кристиан тогда уже собирал вещи – отец Тары скоро должен был их забрать.  
  
Но, думая о Сэмми, он вспоминал совсем не этот день. А слезы в его глазах, когда тот признавался ему в своих… «маффинах». И то, как сложно было проглотить комок в горле, сложно было заговорить с ним о… черт с ним, о «маффинах». И о «лабрадорах», и что там он еще напридумывал.  
  
Когда-то он думал, что, если это случится еще раз, он не сдержится и врежет первому, кто посмеет… Но первым оказался Сэмми, и он был слишком чистым и невинным, чтобы о таком даже подумать. Он готов был выглядеть в глазах Кристиана кем угодно, лишь бы только не говорить правду. А сказав, дрожал всем телом и смотрел на него влажным измученным взглядом. Как будто ему уже было все равно, как будто это было сильнее него.  
  
Кристиан помнил и этот взгляд, и то, как нашел его потом на пирсе, и то, как они вместе упали в воду. Вид у Сэмми был совершенно ошарашенный. Кристиан тогда вспомнил строчки из его списка: «он сбросит меня с пирса, или я сам сброшусь». Что ж, все получилось до невозможности символично, хотя он сам тогда не понимал этого.  
  
Еще он помнил, как заставил Сэмми растираться махровым полотенцем — лето летом, а простуда сильно испортила бы им окончание семестра. Даже в сухой футболке и свитере он все равно продолжал дрожать и старался не встречаться с Кристианом взглядом.  
  
\- Эй, мы же в порядке? Все хорошо? - спросил тот еще раз, понимая, что правду все равно не услышит.  
  
Сэмми молча кивнул, все еще не поднимая головы. Он выглядел настолько убитым, что Кристиан совершенно забыл о своей «человекофобии».  
  
\- Ты что... ? Не надо... - попытался возразить Сэмми, когда оказался прижатым к Кристиану.  
  
\- Тихо.  
  
Обниматься оказалось на удивление приятно. Кристиан уже и забыл о том, как это здорово. Сэмми еще пару раз попытался вырваться, но потом смирился и только обиженно засопел ему в плечо.  
  
Было очень приятно чувствовать, как постепенно расслабляются его мышцы, и напряжение тает, как масло. Вместе с ним начал таять и сам Сэмми — тяжело задышал, снова попытался отстраниться и, когда не получилось, покраснел до ушей. Кристиан невольно улыбнулся и прижал его к себе ближе.  
  
Кэт ошиблась. Ошибся и сам Кристиан. Фобии были в прошлом. А будущем... Начало учебного года, ноющие мышцы, растяжения, ворчливые преподаватели. И Сэмми — его неловкая улыбка, тощие ноги в трико, и улыбка, вылечившая Кристиана от «человекофобии».


End file.
